Battle for Oblivia
by LegitHaxor
Summary: What if the teams from Pokémon GO were in the Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs universe? Set a few years after the events of Pokémon Ranger. This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is welcome. Rated T just in case. Bridges in this story are basically minichapters to clarify the plot.
1. Prologue

_In the land of Oblivia was where Candela, Blanche, and Spark landed when they got lost._

 _It is a place where Pokémon Rangers protect nature from evil._

 _A place where the Societea rose and fell._

 _South of Renbow Island, Dolce Island was reconstructed from its rubble._

 _The Pokémon were brought back from various locations in Oblivia._

 _Everyone thought Oblivia was free from evil._

 _But it was not._

 _Grandmaster has risen from the ashes of the Societea and Pokémon Pinchers._

 _Grandmaster was no ordinary villain._

 _He plans on destroying Oblivia._

 _Pokémon Ranger Ben must stop him._

 _Along with the help of the Teams, of course_

 _Will Pokémon Ranger Ben win the Battle for Oblivia, or will Grandmaster destroy Oblivia?_

 _You will not find out reading the Prologue, reader._


	2. Chapter 1: Exploration of Dolce Island

Ranger Ben was one of the first ones to see reconstructed Dolce Island. It looked just like the old one, tropical and small, but it had smoggy air from the cannon. Ben explored the island, and found a Charmander on the heights.

"Hi Charmander, what is your name?" Ben inquired.

"Cha.. Char..." Charmander stuttered.

"Ok Charmander, I will call you Char." Ben said.

Shortly after, Ben met Booker.

"I am Booker, a master carpenter." Booker introduced himself. "I have an unfinished boat eastward, it could use a push to get it in water." Booker added.

"Maybe I could capture a Pokémon that could tackle it." Ben replied.

"That sounds like a good idea, but what Pokémon could do it properly?" Booker inquired.

"There are some Teddiursa on the island, but they are too small." Ben replied. "Maybe I could capture an Ursaring." Ben added.

Ben approached Ursaring and got out his styler. Ben captured Ursaring then used its field move Tackle on the boat.

"Nice job." Booker said. "Now we can go to Renbow Island." Booker added.

Booker and Ben rode the boat to Renbow Island, where Ben would begin his mission to save the world.


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of an Adventure

_2 hours later_

"We have finally arrived at Renbow Island." Booker said. "I have also heard that there are Pokémon GO teams ahead." Booker added.

Ben went forward, being excited to choose his team. Spark, Blanche, and Candela were in the village.

"Hey! The name's Spark — the leader of Team Instinct. Pokemon are creatures with intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they hatch. Come and join my team! You will never lose when you trust your instincts!" Spark said.

"I am Blanche, leader of Team Mystic. The wisdom of a Pokemon is immeasurably deep. I am researching the reason they evolve. With our calm analysis of every situation, we can't lose!" Blanche said.

"I'm Candela — Team Valor's leader! Pokemon are strong, and they're very warmhearted, too! I'm researching ways to enhance Pokemon's natural power in the pursuit of true strength. There's no doubt that the Pokemon our team have trained at the strongest in battle! Are you ready?" Candela said.

Ben took his time choosing, but chose Team Mystic.

Nice, you have analyzed your choices. Blanche said. Now, go to Sophian Island, I will show you to the present's Ice Temple. Blanche said.

Ben tried to find a Staraptor on Renbow Island.

Right after he started to get bored, he found one on Latolato Trail. Ben pulled out his styler and prepared to capture Staraptor.

Staraptor was successfully captured. Afterwards, Ben flew on Staraptor to Sophian Island.

NOTES:

Each leader's introduction quote is heavily based off of their quotes in Pokémon GO.


	4. Chapter 3: Journey to the Ice Temple

_15 minutes later_

"We are still in Oblivia, not another world." Voice Nav. said.

"OK, we have arrived at Canal Ruins." Blanche said.

"Where is the Ice Temple?" Ben asked.

"My research says it is behind the waterfall." Blanche said.

A physically shut door was behind the waterfall.

"How can I open this door?" Ben asked.

"Capture a Pokémon with Psy Power." Blanche said.

So Ben started to look for a Psy Power Pokémon. He found a Gastly on top of the staircase.

"Will this work?" Ben asked.

"I think it will." Blanche replied.

Gastly used Psy Power on the door.

"I am so excited to go to the Ice Temple!" Ben exclaimed.

Ben then went into the Ice Temple, along with Blanche. Ben could not believe his eyes. He found an Abomnasnow. Ben got his styler ready, focusing on Abomnasnow. He sent out Char to Poke-Assist. It was super effective. Abomnasnow's bar was almost filled. All Ben has to do now was loop once. Ben looped once, then Abomnasnow was captured.

"Fine capture." Blanche said.

"Maybe we could climb up Mt. Sorbet." Blanche said.

Ben started to walk to Mt. Sorbet.

"I have heard Grandmaster would bring back the Sky Fortress again." Blanche said. "He has already started." Blanche continued.


	5. Chapter 3-4 Bridge

"All we have left is 7 days before the Sky Fortress is in the sky again." Blanche said. "I have heard he is rebuilding the cannon too." Blanche continued.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ben asked.

"We are waiting to get Articuno, since Staraptor can't go to the Sky Fortress." Blanche replied.

They both go to Mt. Sorbet.

 _10 minutes later_

"OK, we have arrived at Mt. Sorbet." Blanche said. "My research says that this is where Articuno is." Blanche continued.

They encountered Team Valor in the cave. Team Valor sent out a Tyranitar.


	6. Chapter 4: A Climb up Mt Sorbet

Ben prepared his styler. He prepared to capture Tyranitar.

"Capture on!" Ben yelled.

Ben looped his styler's disc around Tyranitar vigorously, hoping to capture it before anything bad happens.

 _Then suddenly..._

Tyranitar caused an earthquake! The styler disc got wobbly during the capture, eventually falling down. Ben then went to retrieve the disc, but Tyranitar threw a rock at him. Ben dodged the rock, feeling its shockwave. Ben then looped his styler's disc around Tyranitar even more vigorously. The earthquake then stopped. Tyranitar threw a rock at the disc, causing the styler to lose some energy.

 _2_ _minutes later_

Tyranitar was finally captured. After Tyranitar was captured, Team Valor was nowhere to be seen.

"I saw Team Valor climb further up Mt. Sorbet." Blanche said.

They climbed up Mt. Sorbet, trying to look for Team Valor, but they were nowhere to be found on the mountain.

"We have looked everywhere." Blanche said.

"Not the peak though." Ben added.

Ben and Blanche climbed to the peak.

"We found them." Blanche said. "We found Team Va- wait, this is Team Instinct!" Blanche continued.

"Why would Team Instinct want Articuno anyway?" Ben asked.

"I have no idea, but they might be capturing every Legendary Bird in Oblivia!" Blanche replied.

"Looks like someone wanted to capture Articuno." Spark said. "If you want to capture Articuno, you have to capture this Electivire!" Spark continued.

Spark sent out an Electivire.


	7. Chapter 5: Team Instinct's Introduction

Ben prepared his styler.

"Capture on!" He yelled.

Ben looped his styler's disc around Electivire vigorously. Electivire thunderbolted the disc, damaging it a little. The disc fell over. Ben went to retrieve the disc, but since there was a rock, Ben hid behind it. The disc was fortunately behind the rock, so Ben got the disc and started to loop more vigorously until suddenly, Electivire lifted up the rock, throwing it into the ocean. Ben got scared, so he looped even more quickly, running around while doing so.

Electivire was captured shortly after.

"OK fine, you can have your Articuno." Spark said.

Ben and Blanche prepared to capture Articuno. They attempted to do a Unison Capture. Upon doing so, their stylers would not get damaged. Ben placed his styler's disc to the left of Articuno, while Blanche put their styler's disc to the right of Articuno. They both moved their discs clockwise until the discs touched the trails. The loop was significantly more powerful, conveying more friendship than a normal loop.

Articuno was stopped for a second.

Blanche and Ben started doing individual loops together until Articuno started to attack again. Articuno made ice chucks fall on both of their discs. But Articuno was captured shortly after.


	8. Chapter 6: Arrival at Sky Fortress

Ben and Blanche rode on Articuno. They were going to the Sky Fortress so they could sort this mess out.

 _20 minutes later_

"OK, we have finally arrived." Ben said.

"Team Valor and Team Instinct might be here too." Blanche replied.

"1000 units until the Sky Fortress." Voice Nav. said.

Sky Fortress launched energy at Articuno. But Articuno dodged the energy. Team Valor and Instinct then sent out 6 Gligars. But Ben captured them all.

"500 units until the Sky Fortress." Voice Nav. said.

Sky Fortress launched even more energy at Articuno, but it never hit its target. Team Valor and Instinct sent out 4 Skarmory that were captured.

"Where are these Pokémon coming from?" Blanche asked.

"I have no idea." Ben replied.

"0 units until Sky Fortress." Voice Nav. said.

"We are here!" Ben exclaimed.

They both saw a door that was unreachable. Maybe using Psy(chic) Power on the statue could create a bridge. But where are they even going to get a Pokémon with Psy Power anyway?


	9. Chapter 7: Entering an Odd Room

"I think a mismagius could do the job." Ben said.

Ben started to approach the mismagius. He then prepared his styler. Capture ON! Ben said, then he accidentally dropped his styler. Ben then picked up his styler. Afterwards, mismagius was shooting shadow balls at him. Ben orbited his styler's disc around the magical Pokémon. Shortly afterwards, it was captured.

"Finally, I found a Pokémon with Psy Power!" Ben exclaimed.

Ben then told Mismagius to use Psy Power. The statue was moved, and a red button was underneath it in a small hole.

"What does this button do?" Ben inquired.

"I believe that button creates a bridge." Blanche replied.

Ben jumped on the button, hoping for a bridge to form to go to the door. A bridge then formed. Ben carefully approached the door, hoping to save Oblivia.

The door led to a room with 3 doors, the left door was red, the right one was yellow and the locked middle one was grey. Ben had no idea how to open the door, so he carefully walked to the left door.


	10. Chapter 8: A Confrontation with Candela

After the duo walked into the room, they noticed Candela.

"I was forced to do this." Candela said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I have been sworn to secrecy." Candela said.

Candela then sent out a magmortar.

"Capture on!" Ben and Blanche yelled.

Ben and Blanche yet again did a Unison Capture. Ben shot his styler's disc out, making half of a loop. Blanche overlapped his styler's disc on Ben's. Making a half loop, Blanche made a full loop, along with Ben's half. Magmortar was stopped for several seconds. Afterwards, Ben and Blanche did individual loops quickly. After magmortar stopped being stopped, it shot both of the discs with a flamethrower. The disc's lines were stopped. They both shot their styler's discs out again, and looped magmortar vigorously.

 _1 minute later_

Magmortar was captured, but Ben and Blanche's stylers were damaged. Ben decided to capture 2 magnemite that were floating around in the large room. Ben looped around both of them, and they were captured in seconds. Afterwards, Ben and Blanche recharged their stylers. Candela decided to follow them. Then, they entered the yellow room.


End file.
